


Just the three of us (bottom Billy ficlets)

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Steve is on vacation with his parents in the meantime it’s just Hopper and Billy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This unbeta So there might be a few grammar errors

Hopper was in his office doing his work, trying organize certain files, trying to get this done at a certain time. 

the station was nearly empty, it was probably him and just maybe the janitor, well he went home a few minutes ago, so it was just jim. Just then his phone rang. "Hello?....right, Okay I'll be there soon sir, Okay? Okay bye." Hopper hangs up and sighs. 

"Damn it Billy." He groans. The kid was causing trouble again, this time trespassing onto someone's property. Hopper puts on his jacket and goes to the door. 

It's a good thing Jane knows how to microwave frozen dinners now, because he's going to be at the station a little longer, but not from doing work.

 

When he drove to his destination witch was Billy's house, He sees the boy on his porch smoking a cigarette. He gets out the car and goes over the house. "Billy." The man says getting the younger's attention. "Hey chief." Billy says with a cheeky smile.

"Were you trespassing in the neighbor's yard?" Billy frowns a little around his cigarette and kicks a little pebble near his foot. "Yes, but only because I was getting my zippo out of their yard."

"Why was it in their yard?" Billy then scowls and then answers. "Max was mad at me, so she threw it."

"Why was she mad at you?"

"I got cigarettes ash on her homework that was on the table and I refuse to take her to her little shit friend's house this Saturday. I got better plans."

"Billy I'm pretty sure getting high and reading porn don't count as plans." Billy had a little bit of a hurt look on his face, but he played it off with a chuckle. "I was planning on talking to Steve on the phone all day. He's still gone on his vacation. Plus I don't have to take her anywhere if I don't want to." He grumbles.

Hopper sighs and shakes his head. Since Steve was on vacation, Billy has been a little more angry without him. Billy almost couldn't function without steve, but he still has hopper.

Hopper steps closer to him and breathes in his space, then puts his big hand on Billy's neck, then begans to rub it. "Are your parents here?"

"No, they’re out of town for a couple days." Hopper keeps rubbing, then caresses his cheek. "How about max?"

"She's here, I already gave her dinner and everything." 

"Would you like to come back to the station with me?" Billy practically nudge's into his touch like a cat and nods. "Come on lets go." Hoppers says and Billy follows him like an eager puppy. 

They get in the car, Billy rests his head on hopper's shoulder. "Also I went in there because I knew they call you." He says with a little bit of laugh

The Little shit. Hopper thought 

He starts the car and starts driving off.  
/////  
When they get there Billy gets out faster and gets to the door first. Hopper smirks a bit, Billy was almost too eager, witch he liked.

They go inside and get to hopper's office. Billy goes to his desk and sits in the chair and spins it around a little then kicks his feet up on the desk.

Hopper just goes over to the boy and picks him up out of the chair, making Billy laugh and he sets him on the desk. "Why are you so cheeky all the time?" He mumbles as he leans over Billy. "Because you like it." Billy grins. He's right, Hopper does like it. "You want something from the vending machine?"

"Chips and maybe get me a cup of coffee." Hopper nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't mess with anything important while I'm gone." Hopper goes out the room to get what the boy asked for. 

In a few minutes he comes back and hands Billy his food. Hopper goes to his chair and sits. Billy gets off the desk and puts goes his snack on a window sill. Then goes to hopper and sits on his lap. "I thought you wanted your snack?" Hopper ask. "I'll get to it after this." Billy puts his lip's on Hop's and kisses him. 

Hopper tangles his fingers in those honey curls and moans into the kiss then pushes Billy head to get the kiss deeper. They pull away and hopper puts his big hand's on Billy's waist. "Such a bad boy, always seducing me like this." 

Billy wiggles in his grasp and smirks. "You know you like it daddy." He whispers, he knows hopper loves it when he calls him daddy. Hopper growls and lifts up Billy's shirt. He starts nipping at his tummy and kissing it. 

Billy giggles and tries to get away, but hopper keeps a tight grip on his hips, then reaches hand to his nipple and squeezes. "Daddy." Billy gasp. 

Hopper keeps messing with his nipples until they're hard. "So sensitive." He chuckles. Hopper gets Billy off his lap and sits him on the desk. He sees Billy is already hard, he would probably tease the boy about it, but he was already hard also. 

He unbuckles Billy's belt and gets his pants off, then his boxers. Now his bare ass was one the desk. "Fuck you're so beautiful baby." he touches Billy's bare legs and then works his hand up to his hard cock. He presses his thumb on the tip and pre-come leaks out.

Billy whimpers as hopper keeps playing with cock, getting him harder. He kisses the the tip and sucks on it little, he tasted the pre-come that leaked into his mouth. 

Hopper pulls away from it and opens the drawer to his desk. He gets out a bottle of lube. "prepared as always officer." Billy grins and hopper just rolls his eyes. Grabbing Billy's legs pushes them up to his chest and gets Billy close until his ass is near the edge of the desk. 

Hopper opens the bottle of lube and gets his hand slick enough. He gets a finger near Billy's hole and pushes it in. Billy whines when hopper starts moving that finger. "Fuck daddy." He groans. Hopper feels his tight walls and taps on them before adding a second finger. 

He hooks and pulls, then scissors. Hopper gets deeper and rubs at Billy's sensitive spot. "Oh my god, more." He gasp. Hopper twist his fingers and hits Billy's prostate again. Hopper takes his fingers out and rubs his tips on the sensitive rim then pushes them back in

Billy is withering on his fingers and begging for more. Hopper pulls on his insides and hooks them when he pulls them out again. Billy's hole was opened enough, so unbuckles his own pants and takes out his hard cock. 

He gets the lube and starts coating it, he makes sure it's wet enough before grabbing Billy's hips. "Ready sweetheart?" He purrs. Billy nods and looks at him with those big blue eyes. "Yes daddy." Fuck, this kid does so many things to hopper when he's like this. 

Hopper gets Billy off the desk and gets him on his lap, making him sink down onto his cock. "Fuck." Billy groans when he's fully seated. Billy starts to bounce up and down on hopper's cock, while hopper starts to praise him. "Such a good boy, so beautiful, so fucking beautiful." Billy whimpers and gets off his cock all the way before slamming himself right back down, it hit his prostate dead on.

Soon hopper grabs his hips again and starts moving Billy himself. He did this while he kissed Billy and whispers more praises into his ear. Billy feels his heart flutter and swell, he'll never admit it out loud but he loves when hopper says sweet words to him

Billy wraps his arms around hopper's shoulder as hopper keeps moving him on and off his his cock. The police man moves his hands to Billy's ass and squeezes, Billy has such a nice ass that he just loves to grab on. Hopper gets out of the chair, picking up Billy also and gets the young man on his back on the desk.

He makes Billy grab a hold of his legs while he keeps thrusting, he keeps thrusting until both of them come. They both groan and hop pulls out of him.

Billy feels the come drip out of him. Hopper swipes his finger around his hole, getting Come on it. He puts to Billy's mouth and Billy obediently sucks it. 

"Fuck kid, you're gonna be the death of me one day." Billy grins around his finger and takes it out.

Billy gets off the desk and goes to the window sill and gets his snacks. His coffee is probably cold by now, but he doesn't mind. 

He sees hopper sit in his chair again and he gets back on his lap. "But you still love me anyway daddy." He teases.

Hopper just sighs and plays with Billy's curls. "Yeah I still do kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains food kink/temperature play. Mostly doing dirty stuff with a popsicle

On Friday Billy was at hop's cabin, both were outside on the porch, enjoying the sunlight and fresh air. Jane was at mike's house and hopper planned to pick her up at five.

Billy was reading a book while sucking on a lollipop, hopper didn't think someone like Billy would be into a lot of reading, but Billy was able to finish three books he found in the cabin. 

Hopper watches the boy’s pink lips suck on the candy and pull it out with a pop. Billy catches him staring and smirks. "See something you like officer?” He sucks on the lollipop obscenely and grins when he hears hopper groan. 

"You're a little shit, you know that?" Billy only snickers and takes out the lollipop, then throws it on the ground, like he does with cigarettes when he's done smoking them.

"Kid pick that up before I give you a ticket for littering." Billy rolls his eyes, but goes to it and picks it up, then goes inside to throw it in the garbage. When Billy gets back, he sits on Hopper's lap. "It's hot." He practically complains.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" 

"Go to the store and maybe get some ice cream." He says while giving hopper his puppy eyes. "Kid there's already ice cream in freezer." 

"Yeah but's It's pistachio, pistachio is fucking gross, I bet Jane doesn't even like it." 

"She does." Actually he was lying, el didn't like it either, Hopper is the only one that eats it. "Come on go to the store, pleaseee." Hopper almost wanted to push Billy off, he could be so whiny and annoying sometimes. 

Billy starts to kiss him a little and whispers in his ear. "If you do it, I'll blow you later and I'll even get el from the brat's house." Hopper sighs but nods. 

"Fine kid." 

"Yes!" Hopper rolls his eyes and takes Billy off his lap, he gets up from his chair and goes to his car. He gets in while grumbling about kids being so picky with ice cream and not having any good taste. 

As he about to drive off, he sees Billy wink at him and wag his tongue. "little shit." He mumbles. 

 

When he gets the store he was in the freezer, section. He didn't know what to get Billy, Billy didn't ask what flavor he wanted, so he was having a hard time choosing.

He thought about getting him cookies and cream, but hopper isn't a fan of that flavor himself. Hopper was about to get simple vanilla but something caught his eye. It was cherry popsicles. 

Hopper opens the fridge and takes out the box. He shrugs and decides to get that, who doesn't like popsicles, especially cherry. Hopefully Billy won't complain and will suck him off like promised.  
///  
When he gets back to the cabin Billy is sitting on the porch waiting for him. As soon Hopper stops and parks the car, Billy rushes over to it, hopper gets out with the grocery bag and hands it to Billy.

"Cherry popsicles, If you don't like it too bad, because I'm not going back." Billy takes a look at the box and just opens it. He takes one out and goes to the cabin.

Hopper sees him go inside and come back a minute later. He must of put the rest in the freezer. Billy opens his and begins to suck on it. Maybe getting the popsicles were a mistake because Billy is sucking on it and making sure hopper see it.

His lips are getting redder from the syrup of the popsicle and he sucks on the tip of it teasingly. Billy smirks at hopper and pulls the frozen treat from his lips with a pop. “thanks Hop." Hopper just nods and goes back to sit on his chair on the porch, but Billy sits on his lap as soon as he sits down. 

"Okay Kid now you're just-" Hopper was cut off with a passionate kiss from the boy. When Billy pulls back, he giggles and was about to suck the popsicles again, but hop grabs his wrist. "You really want my attention don't you?"

"Pff, What do you think old man?" 

The little asshole. 

"Well if you want daddy's attention, then all you have to do is ask, not tease." Hopper gets up and picks Billy up like he weighs nothing and goes inside the house. While he's carrying him, he takes the popsicles out of his mouth. They get to hopper's room and hopper drops Billy on the bed, making him bounce a little.

"You want me to cool you off baby? I can do that, take off your clothes." Billy nods and gets his shirt off, then his pants and underwear. "Gonna cool you off real good." He puts the popsicles near Billy's mouth and the boy accepts it. 

Hopper lets him suck on it for a while before taking it out of his mouth again. "Get on your stomach, ass up." Billy does what he says and hopper gropes his ass. "I never get tired of your little ass." Hopper pulls a cheek a part and kisses his hole, making Billy yelp. 

Hopper licks him a little, enough to get him wet. He soon pulls back and teases his rim with a finger. "Come on, do something." Billy whines. Hopper takes the popsicle and puts it near his hole, making Billy shiver and squeak. "Fuck, that's cold!" 

"You said you wanted to cool off...want me to stop?" 

"N-No, keep going daddy." Hopper smirks and keeps pushing the pop inside of him. He twists the stick and thrust it. Hopper lets it sit in his hole for a minute before taking it out. 

Billy is shivering a little and hopper rubs his back soothly. The boy's hole was red from the popsicles and gaping a little. Hopper traces the pop around his hole and then licks it. He savors the taste of Billy and the cherry treat. 

Billy squirms and whines as hopper's tongue goes into his hole. "Daddy, more." Hopper puts the pop back inside and moves it inside of him, his hole clenched tightly around it. Hopper takes it out again and watches some juice drip down. Hopper trails it back up with his tongue and then mouths at Billy's hole, sucking on it and giving it heavy licks. 

Hopper puts it back in him one more time and leaves it in a little longer before taking it out again. Hopper then throws it away in the little trash pail by his bed. "Hey I didn't get to finish that." Billy complains. 

"There's more in the freezer, remember?” Hopper puts two thumbs in Billy and pulls him open. "Fuck." Billy gasp. Hopper puts his tongue in the hole and licks the inside of him. Hopper licks him, getting Billy all soppy and wet. 

Hopper keeps licking until his jaw is sore. He pulls back then reaches underneath Billy to grab his cock. He starts to jerk him off. "Come for me baby, be good for daddy and come." Billy sobs and whines. 

In a few minutes he finally comes, getting hopper's hand messy. Hopper brings his hand up and licks it. "Fuck baby you were so good, tasted so sweet." 

Billy pants and Soon yawns. "Daddy?”

"Yes?” 

“When steve is back, Can we try that with him?" Hopper kisses his neck, getting a giggle from the boy. 

"I'll think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter, let me know what you guys thought of their little Reunion

Billy was by the airport waiting anxiously. Steve was coming back today and he couldn't wait. 

It seemed like forever, but Steve finally came into view and he was with his parents. Steve sees the younger boy and smiles. He turns to his parents and talks to them for a moment. Steve's Dad takes his luggage to put it in their car. 

Steve goes to his car and as soon as he gets in, Billy attacks him with a kiss. They both moan and soon pull back. "Someone could of saw us." Steve says. "Don't care, missed you." Billy mumbles while laying his head on Steve's chest.

Steve sighs happily and runs his hand in Billy's blonde curls. He inhales the cheap cologne Billy is wearing. "I brought you back some gifts.”

"Cool, never had anything from France before, what ya get me?" 

"Some cologne, some rings and a bomber jacket." Billy smiles and kisses him again. "Thanks." Billy straightens up and starts to the car, then starts driving. 

Soon when they're out of the airport parking lot and Steve leans over to start kissing Billy's neck, making him moan. "You're going to make me crash pretty boy.” Steve chuckles but stops.

In a hour they're back into Hawkins and Steve sees an alley way up ahead. "Pull over there." He points. "Why? Hopper is waiting for us." 

"I know, but he can probably wait a little longer." Billy pulls over in the alley and stops the car. Steve kisses him and reaches his hand into Billy's opened shirt. He squeezes a nipple and Billy whimpers. "Can you get out and bend over on the hood for me?" Billy nods and eagerly gets out of the car.

Once he's on the hood, steve gets out and goes over to him. He gropes Billy's denim clad ass and gives it a squeeze. "Come on Harrington, Hopper is not going to get any younger." 

"He probably call you a little shit for saying that." Billy smirks and says "I know. So get to it." He says while giving a teasing wiggle with his ass. Steve pulls his tight jeans down and squeezes the plump ass cheeks even more. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a packet of lube. After he opens it, he spreads Billy's ass and squeezes a dollop onto his hole.

"A little cold." Billy mumbles. "Sorry." Steve says back. Steve puts two fingers to his entrance and pushes it in. "Fuck your so tight." Billy whimpers as the fingers go deeper. He scissors them, getting Billy open. Steve twist his fingers and taps on the inside. 

Steve adds a third finger, he thrust them in and out at a fast paste, he takes them out and spanks the rim with his finger tips a little. "F-Fuck." Steve taps it one more time before pushing them back in. He digs his fingers around until he find's Billy's prostate. "Shit, I've missed this so much." Billy says breathlessly. 

"hopper didn't do this while I was gone?"

"he did. But I like it better when you finger me. I like it when he fucks me because his dick is bigger." Billy says the last part with snicker and that earns him a harder jab at his prostate and a slap on the ass. Billy gasp but still laughs. "It's true, because you love it when he fucks you too."

Well he's not lying. They both love hopper fucking them. Steve keeps fingering him for a few more minutes before taking them out. Steve unzips himself and takes out his hard cock. He jerks off a little before putting it to Billy's hole.

He comes on it and watches as it starts to drip down. "Fuck, that's so hot." Steve takes his fingers and traces the come back up to Billy's hole. With two fingers, he pushes it back inside of him, he takes his fingers out with come trailing after, but he pushes it back in again.

"Harrington you think you can hurry up?"  Billy says while squirming a little when Steve's fingers push back inside of him. "Almost." Steve mumbles. Steve keeps fingering the come back in until there's no more. 

He pulls Billy's jeans up and Billy gets off the hood. "If come gets on my seat, you're paying for it." Steve sighs and kisses him. “Fair enough."

-  
When they get to hopper's cabin the man is waiting for them on the porch. They both get out and go over to him. Hopper kisses both of them. "How was France?"

"It was good, all though I expected the Eiffel Tower to be a lot better." 

"Well I always did say Europe was a little overrated. Come in I order a pizza and rented some movies." They all go inside and the pizza is on the table. "It's probably cold, you boys took a little long getting here." Billy goes over to the box and gets a slice, he eats it not bothering to heat up in the microwave.

"We got a little busy." He says with his mouth full. “Really? How busy?"

Billy smirks while he licks some sauce off his lips. "I think you know the answer to that old man." He goes back to eating his pizza and Steve leans close to hopper to whisper in his ear. 

After that hopper goes over to Billy and coaxes the pizza out of his hand. "Steve said he left me a little present in you, you wanna be a good boy and bend over the table?”

"Yes daddy." He says sweetly. Billy bends over quickly and hopper pulls down his pants. "Did it leak out on the way back?"

"surprisingly no." Billy says as hopper spreads him open. Billy's hole was clenched tight and hopper felt that it was wet when he traced a finger around it. "Unclench for me baby." Billy relaxes and his hole opens up.”

Hopper pushes a finger in and come starts to leak around it. “Made him such a mess steve."

"Yeah, but now you can clean him up." Steve grins. Hopper nods and grins back a little. He puts another finger in and gives Billy a short fingering. Billy mewld when he gets a jab at the prostate.

Hopper takes his fingers out and replaces them with his tongue. Billy gasp and starts pushing his ass against hopper's face. Hopper holds onto the boy's hips to keep him still. 

Steve goes over and spreads Billy open for hopper. One hand on his asscheek and he takes one finger and puts it near his hole. Steve pulls on the rim, making more come drip out and onto hopper's tongue. Billy whimpers and makes other sweet noises as hopper continues to eat him out. His hole was clenching and getting sensitive.

Steve then grabs Billy's cock and starts jerking him off. Billy bites his lip and gives a short scream when he comes in Steve's hand. 

Billy pants and watches Steve lick come off his fingers. When hopper pulls back, Billy gets off the table and pulls his pants back up. "I call picking the movie." He simply says with a cheeky smile. He grabs his slice and goes to living room to sit on the couch.

Steve was about to protest, but hopper shakes his head. "Come on lets just relax, we gotta lot of catching up to do." Hopper kisses him and they go over to the sofa, sitting with Billy.

That afternoon they sat on the couch, watching movies, eating pizza, cuddling and Steve told him how much he missed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this and it’s about the first time Billy, Hopper and Steve hooked up.

Billy was angry, so good damn fucking angry. He was outside the arcade waiting for max, he smoked about two cigarettes. 

Billy came to get max early, because Susan was making a family dinner and Neil wanted them home at 6:00. But max didn't want to go and he tried to get her out of the arcade, but she wouldn't budge.

She wanted to finish hanging out with her friends and Billy couldn't cause a scene in that place because of her. 

"That fuckin annoying red head." He growls around his cigarette, as he was smoking, a cop car pulls up and parks

Out came out the chief of police. In his uniform and hat, Billy had a few run ins with the chief for speeding, drinking and public disorders. He looks over at the teen with his his icy blue eyes. 

"Hargrove." He greets. "Sir. What brings you here?"

"I'm here to pick up my kid." 

"Witch one is that?"

"The girl with the curly hair." Billy knows witch one he's talking about, he's seen that one around max and her friends, he also noticed how the wheeler kid was always close to her. 

They wait outside together and soon the kids come out, Billy rushes over to his sister. "You." He growls out. "You get in the fucking car, we're late for dinner." 

She scoffs. "You don't care about coming home on time for dinner." 

"You're right I don't, but dad hates it when we're late, now get the fuck in the car." She glares and crosses her arms. "You don't have to be an ass to me just because we're a little late, if I want to spend more time with my friends then I can-Hey!" Billy grabs her arm and starts dragging her to the car. "Let go!" 

Max's friends started shouting at him and hop started marching over to him. "Let her go." He says firmly with a hard stare. "This is none of your business officer." Max wiggled out of his grip and ran away from him, back to her friends.

"Max!" He yells, he was about to go after her, but Hopper pulls him back by the collar and does something completely unexpected. He slaps him.

There was almost an echo of flesh hitting flesh. "Don't even dare." He says with warning in his voice. Billy touches the stinging area on his cheek and looks at Hopper with wide eyes. 

Hopper eyes go wide also, realizing what he just did. "Oh. Oh fuck, listen kid I-" 

"I'm sorry sir." Billy automatically says out of habit when he deals with Neil. "Max let's just go, just get in the damn car." Max nods and says good bye to her friends. 

Hopper followed Billy and put his hands on his shoulder. "Kid-"

"Don't touch me." He says pulling away and flinching, making himself seem smaller. Billy gets in the car after max and drives off. 

A few seconds after he drives off, a B.M.W. pulls up and parks. It was Steve coming out wearing some sun glasses. "Hey hop." He greets the man.

"Hey." He mumbles, steve notices how Hopper looks, he looks guilty and regretful. "Did something happened?"

Before Hopper could say anything, Dustin speaks up first. "You missed it steve, Billy was just put in his place."

"Really?"

"Yeah by hop, Billy isn't so tough after all." Hopper glares at Dustin, but the kid didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, we're glad you were here hop." Mike says. 

"Yeah sure kid." He says dismissively. "Jane come on let's go." She nods and gets in the car. 

"What did you do hop?" 

"He slapped him." Mike says “Maybe finally he'll leave us alone.” Steve looks at Hopper with shock. "You did?” Hopper only nods and opens his car door. "You kids get home now." 

With that Hopper gets in and starts the car. He noticed that Jane was staring at him, she had a look of disapproval.

"What?"

"What you did was bad." She glares at him. Hopper sighs and rest his forehead on the wheel. 

"I know."  
-  
Billy was driving angrily, his cheek still stung. It was silent all the way there until Max decided to speak. 

"Hopper didn't mean to you know, he's just protective."

At that Billy started seeing red, clenched on the wheel and pressed hard on the gas peddle, making the car go fast. 

He turns on the lound metal music and starts to laugh madly. "He didn't mean to max? Oh so I guess my father doesn't mean to kick the shit out of me either huh? I guess he only does it because he cares!"

"Billy calm down please-"

"I only wanted to go to dinner because Neil will get on my ass if we don't. I don't like sitting at that table pretending we're one big happy family, when we're not!" 

"Billy you're acting crazy!"

At that Billy clenches the wheel harder and then screams. Screams over the loud music in rage. he's practically shaking. 

They finally pull up to the house and Billy turns off the car, then they both get out. Billy takes a deep breath and go to the front door.

Once they’re inside, Neil is there standing by the doorway with his arms crossed. "You're late. Max go to the table." Max nods and heads to the dinning room.

"I know, I'm sorry sir."

"You're sorry? That's not good enough boy, Susan worked hard on this dinner and all I ask of you is to come home on time." He growls. "Are you too stupid to follow that rule?”

"Sir it's not my fault!"

"Don't fucking use that tone with me!" Neil rueshes over to him and slaps him. It was on the same cheek hopper slapped him on. "What have we’ve talked about!?"

When Billy was too scared to answer, Neil grabbed him by the neck and squeezes. "What have we talked about?" He says with a an Icey glare. 

"Respect and responsibility. Sir." 

"Good, Get out. You're not eating here and give me your keys and wallet." Billy reaches into his pocket and hands them to his father. "Why are you taking my wallet?"

"Because I don't think you deserve to eat at all, so you’re not buying food either. Now get out." Billy nods and goes to the door, stepping out. 

Neil goes over to the table and sits. "Where's Billy?" Max ask. "He's not joining us." Neil says gruffly.

 

After dinner, max goes over to the phone and dials a number. When the other line picks up she hears Steve's voice. "Hello?"

"Steve it's me, max. Can you go look for Billy. I think my step dad made him go out the house." Steve sighs but says “okay, I'll go."

"Thank you. Also get Hopper to go with you just in case." 

-

Hopper and Steve were both in the van looking for a missing Billy Hargrove. "When I asked you to go with me, I didn't expect you to say yes so easily." 

"I wanna see if the kid is okay, plus I feel like shit for what I did to him." They drive around town looking for the boy until they stop at a certain street corner.

They found Billy standing there with a man who looked older, he had his hand around his waist and was whispering something in Billy's ear, then even kissed him there.

They then see the man pull out his wallet and take out some money. Both Hopper and Steve realized What was going on. Hopper gets out the car and rushes over.

"Hey, What the hell are you doing?" The man pulls back, looking startled. "Nothing officer." 

"Really, doesn't look like fucking nothing. Get the hell out of here now!" The guy nods and rushes away from the teen and officer. Billy glares at Hopper.

"You fucking idiot, I needed him." 

"Son, What could you possibly needed him for?"

"None of your business!" 

Steve sees Billy yelling and getting angry, so he decides to get out the car, to help hop calm Billy down. “Billy-"

"What the fuck are you doing here Harrington?"

"Max called me to find you and she wanted hop to come." Billy growls and cures Max's name in his head. "Well you found me, now get lost." Hopper grabs his hand before Billy could walk off.

"Not until we get you home." Billy pulls his hand away from Hopper's grip. "Don't touch me and I'm not going back there." 

"Why not?" Steve ask. "Because I just don't!" Hopper sighs and scratches his beard. "Okay you won't have to go home, but you can't stay out here."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't prostitute yourself to some creeps, why the hell were you even doing that in the first place?” Billy looks down and mumbles out the answer. "Kid speak up."

"I said I need money for food." He forced out. All of them were silent for a moment before Steve speaks up. "We can go to my house, you can eat there."

"No thank you." Billy spits. 

"Kid you don't wanna go to your house, fine. But just take Steve's offer, because we're not leaving you here." Billy huffs and says. "Fine." He pushes them both out the way and goes to the van. 

After he's in, Hopper and Steve get in, then hops starts driving. 

When they get to Steve's house and get inside, Billy goes to the living area and sits on the couch. Steve and Hopper go over to him.

"You wanna eat? I have some frozen dinners or cold cuts to make a sandwich." Billy shakes his head. "No, not hungry anymore." 

Hopper sits down next to Billy who almost finches away. "Go make him a frozen dinner." Steve nods and goes in the kitchen. "Billy, about this afternoon, I'm sorry. I went too far and I should of never did that."

"Whatever." Billy says sounding too sad to really care. Hopper puts his hand on Billy's back and Billy tenses a little. "Is there anything going on at home you wanna tell me about?”

"Um...no, I-"

"Billy if something is happening to you at home, then you need to tell me so we can try to fix it." But Billy still wouldn't tell him anything. Soon steve comes out with a hot tray of food. 

"It's hungry man, meatloaf and potatoes. Is that okay?" Billy nods. "That's fine." He whispers. Steve sits next to him and hands him his tray and a fork. But Billy doesn't eat, he just sits and digs around the food.

Hopper looks closely and sees a mix of two hand prints on Billy's cheek and it made him feel terrible. Hopper reaches over and cups his face. "I'm really sorry." Billy looked at him with his soft blue eyes and pulls away.

"It's okay sir. I deserved it anyway." Billy's eyes started to well up with tears. Steve notices and puts his hand on Billy's back. "Don't say that, you didn't okay?" 

"Y-Yes I did." Billy's tears start to fall down his to his cheeks. "I-I don't wanna go back there, don't make me, please. Not now." He chokes out. 

"Billy what happened?"

"I-I was late for dinner and he was so mad. T-Then he just hit me." 

"Who did?" Hopper ask, even though he has a pretty good idea who he's talking about. "My dad." He mumbles. "He k-kicked me out without dinner." He sobs, "he hates me, he just loves to hate me." 

Billy tries to wipe away his tears, but more just keep going down his cheeks. Steve gently takes the tray away from him and embraces him. Billy goes stiff for a moment, but continues to let Steve hug him and rub his back.

"You can stay here as long you need okay?" Billy shly nods and buries his head into Steve's chest. "I'm gonna get you some water okay." Billy nods again and Steve lets him go. 

After Steve gets off the couch, hopper pulls Billy closes. "I'm really sorry, should of never did that." Hopper admires the boys pretty face and eyes, Billy moves closer to him and leans his head on hop's shoulder. 

"It's okay." He says again, he plays with the hem of Hopper's sleeve. Billy gets his face close to Hopper. "I'm almost glad you scared away that guy who was flirting me, doesn't look good as you."

"What?"

Billy then kisses him, Hopper pulls back and stares at Billy who whines in protest. "Wait kid-" but Billy pulls him by the collar and kisses him again. 

Billy pulls back and gets on his lap. Hopper was about to say something, but Steve walks in and stares. "You gonna join us soon?" Billy ask. Steve goes over and puts the water on the coffee table. Then cups Billy's face and kisses him. 

Hop feels himself getting hard as he watches the two beautiful boys kiss and grope each other. They both pull back and Billy licks his lips.

"You two kiss good." Billy mumbles. Hopper groans and pulls Billy for another kiss. After pulling apart, Billy nuzzles his face into Hopper's neck. "Can we do more...daddy?"

The way Billy said it, made Hopper even harder. Hopper should say no and was about to until Billy grinds into his erection. "Please daddy." 

Hopper let's out a possessive growl and he takes Billy off his lap, then puts him on the couch, "how do you wanna do this baby?" Billy stares at steve, licking his lips. 

"I want steve to finger me, then I want you to fuck me daddy." Both steve and hop moan at Billy's filthy words. "Okay baby we can do that, just lay down." Hopper gets off the couch to give him some room. 

Steve then gets his hands on Billy's belt buckle And undoes it, then starts to push the tight jeans down, then his boxers.

"You have a nice dick." Steve says.

"Thanks." Billy then gasp as he starts to feel Hopper's big hand grab his hard member and start to stroke it. "Daddy." He whines. "Such a good boy, Such a pretty cock." 

He keeps touching Billy's cock until pre-come starts to leak out of it. "Steve get him ready." Steve nods and goes upstairs. 

In a minute he comes back downstairs with a bottle of lube. While he squirts some of his fingers, Hopper grabs Billy's legs and pulls them up to his chest, exposing his pink hole.

"Love how you look down here baby, so tight and small." Billy blushes and squeaks when Hopper blows on his quivering entrance.

Once Steve's fingers were wet, he puts them near Billy's hole and pushes them into him. "F-Fuck." Steve fingers him with one degit for a while before adding a second.

He pokes around in Billy and touches his prostate. "Shit, shit more." Steve pumps them in and out, then twist them. He bends his fingers inside and adds a third finger. 

"You look so good on my fingers Billy, I love how you're just falling apart for us." Steve takes his fingers out and sinks his thumb in. He just circles it in his hole, not moving it deeper.

"P-Please."

"Please what sweet pea?" 

"Get it in d-deeper." Now who was Steve to ignore his request, especially when he said it so sweetly.

Steve digs his fingers deep and presses hard on his prostate. He kept doing it until he saw Billy getting tears in the corner of his eyes. Steve spreads his fingers apart when bringing them out. “He’s opened Chief.”

“Are you sure?” 

Billy gives a whine and sobs. “Please, I’m ready daddy. Just fuck me.” Hopper kisses Billy’s knees and nods. He starts to undo his pants and he gets out his cock, then gets on the sofa.

Steve hands him the lube and he starts to get his cock slick. Once it’s dripping wet he places it near his hole and starts to push in. 

When he’s all the way inside, he starts thrusting and he grabs Billy’s hips. “Being so good for me, such a sweet, good boy.” Hopper pulls Billy up a little to kiss him and the boy practically melts.

Hopper’s thrusts get more passionate as he starts to give out more praises and Billy feels some tears come to his eyes and his heart flutters. “So beautiful taking my cock sweetheart, your pretty hole clenching around me. Steve come see.”

Steve nods and spreads Billy’s cheeks, watching Jim’s cock go in and out of Billy. “Fuck Billy, you look so good taking it.

“He feels good too, About to come baby, you want me to come in you? Would like that baby?”

“Y-Yes please daddy, fill me up.” Hopper thrust at a frantic pace and in a few minutes both of them are coming. Hopper pants a bit before pulling out.

Steve spreads Billy’s cheeks open one more time, just to watch the come leak out his hole. “Are you okay baby?” Billy nods, a little too tired to speak. Hopper gently pulls him up and gets him on his lap. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t do that again sweetheart okay?”

“Okay.” Billy whispers. “Do you need anything?” Steve ask. “Bath please.” At that Hopper gets up with Billy in his arms and they start to go upstairs to the bathroom.

Billy snuggles into Hopper and he starts to feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments for me. Wanna know what you guys thought,,There’s going to be a part 2 for this.


End file.
